


Testing

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [4]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dracula wants answers from his scientist.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing, Dragatha - Relationship, Drazoe
Series: Hypothesis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Testing

The slam against the door made her shoot her head up and away from the microscope. She frowned at the protests coming from outside. The door swung open and Jack seemed younger and smaller as he tried to keep an imposing Dracula from entering the laboratory.

The vampire rolled his eyes, met hers, and pointed at her protégé. “Your pup is a little noisy, would you mind?”

“Dr. Helsing, I told him you were busing,” Dr. Seward said.

She narrowed her eyes at the taller man. “It’s alright, Dr. Seward, I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure?” he made a face.

“Yes, he’ll be fine, I won’t harm him. Much.”

Dracula smirked at her.

“Okay, you know where to find me,” Jack said before he left.

“What do you want?” she asked as soon as the door clicked closed.

“I want to know when you’re getting the job done.”

“You hired me yesterday.”

“Plenty of time.”

“Yesterday  _ night _ .”

“It usually takes one night.”

Zoe rolled her eyes at him, “We’re not ready to start.” she faced the microscope.

“Why not?”

“You need to take a fertility taste first. We need a sperm sample.”

“And then what?”

She sighed, “Then we wait for the results, it’ll tell us if you even should have paid all that money, to begin with.”

“Fine, where do you want me?”

The doctor shot him a smirk, made her way to a table near, and grabbed something from one of the drawers. She handed him a plastic cup. “In the bathroom, on your own, with the cup.” She went back to the work she had been doing at the microscope, “You have your phone with you, just get me the sample and bring it over to me, I’ll examine it. Just ask Jack where the bathroom is.”

The Count shifted on his feet, “And if the result isn’t good?”

She met his eyes, lowered her shoulders. “You shouldn’t worry about it. Worst case scenario, we’re still specialized in all things Dracula, so there might be some options.”

A hint of a smile appeared on his lips and he left.

_ “I wonder if we should discuss that,” _ Agatha voiced.

“He’s a patient, we’re treating him as such,” Zoe replied.

_ “Are we now? Are you saying there wouldn’t be a problem if he was infertile? You’d act normally?” _

“Why are you pressing on that?”

_ “Because I can admit I can go easy on him at times, my curiosity can get to me, and, yes, time may have affected me too. But you were his fierce opposition on this, now I can tell something changed.” _

“It’ll get him off us if he just gets what he wants.”

_ “A poor choice of words. And I must remind you he isn’t exactly getting what he wanted.” _

“Yes, because if it depended on him, there would no cup, and he would try his theory with you under him.”

Zoe felt the silence that followed her statement and the heat that tainted her cheek and necks.

Agatha cleared her throat.  _ “Ah, yes, an even more complicated condition in our situation.” _

“Do you think he loves you?” the doctor whispered.

Jack entered the lab, he paced around as if he was a big cat in a cage. “Why did Dracula have a cup with him? What are we testing him for? I thought vampires didn’t use the toilet.”

“They don’t,” Zoe said.

“What is going on? What was that money for?”

She faced him, “Something that will advance our research.”

The boy frowned, “Why would he help with that?”

“He wants something, we want something, we made a deal.”

Jack scoffed, “Are you Faust now?”

“Something like that.”

“What will this cost you?”

“Everything going our way, only him pestering me around.”

Dracula came in, “Now, doctor, let’s get this over with.”

“Should I leave?” Seward asked.

“It’d be better, yes,” Zoe said as she took the small container from the vampire and headed to the microscope. The young man left.

“How long?” the Count questioned.

“Shouldn’t take more than half an hour,” she said, injecting the sample on a glass plate. Zoe felt breath against the back of her neck as she looked down the microscope. “Do you mind?”

Dracula gave her as little space as he could without enranging her, he kept his eyes on the action.

“Well?” he prompted.

“There is sperm.”

“And?”

“They look okay, they’re moving alright…”

“ _ And _ , Doctor?”

“The volume seems fine,” she said, turning to the two men. “We’ll need to test the pH and see how long it takes to liquify.”

“Which would mean that, as far as now…” The vampire pressed.

“For now, it’d seem that you, Count Dracula, is as fertile as any healthy man.”

Dracula smiled, “Very well, then, let the actual work begin.”


End file.
